


Blood and Wind

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Battle, Confessions, Eliza is stubborn, F/M, Gilbert is clueless, Human Names, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Gilbert and Eliza have an argument that turns into confessions...





	

"Gilbert, you know I belong out there!" Rage filled green looked up into concealed concerned Garnet. "Lizzy-" The point of her broadsword stopped the Teutonic Knight's reasoning. "Do NOT talk down to me as if I were a child." The young woman growled as the Albino pushed the weapon away with the back of his gloved hand. "Elizabeta, you know that I do not control you. I never have, couldn't have even if I wanted to." Sheathing the sword, Gilbert used her movement to take hold of her arm to keep her from running past him. "Even so, I want you to stay away from this battle." Every battle from here on, but he would never say as much to the warrior before him.  
  
"This one is different. Something is on their side, something that I cannot account for. Listen to me for once in our lives and stay out of the fight. I can lead the people." She scoffs, knowing better than to attempt to pull her arm free unless she wanted his hand to bruise her. "MY people are fighting out there as well, Gil. I can /not/ abandon them." His frustration began to break through as his grip tightened around her bare bicep. "Yes, but you cannot abandon Roderich either. Think of little Italy."  
  
Clenching her jaw, she fires back. "What about Holy Roman Empire?" Garnet eyes roll as he looks away from the accusing look he is given. "Francis brought him to this place. He is responsible. At any rate, He would not fear for my safety." The brunette looks at the man with pity. "You are a sad man, Gilbert. Sad and wrong. He has always sought you out when he needed answers." She was half tempted to call him out on the blush that rose in his cheeks, but knew it would simply be blamed on the winter chill.  
  
"Fine! You wish to be difficult? People want you to live, Elizabeta." There was a bitter tone, though the man kept on. "We may be immortal, but we are capable of dying. It takes days to come back and even then it is not pleasant. The fear, loneliness...that pain. You should never have to feel that...” She knew he was speaking from experience, but Gilbert refused to give in to his memories. As expected, the Hungarian had a response; but it was met with a gloved hand. Glaring into the naturally smug and amused face, she shook her head till she was free. "Give me an actual reason, Gilbert. My people are my priority and-"

 

"And /you/ are /Mine/!" The December air froze the heated outburst from the Knight. It was out there, those words he swore never to speak, but Gilbert would not back down. He couldn't. Concern, Fear of rejection and outright frustration showed on his face and in his body language as he pulled the shocked Woman against him, their armor clanking as they connected.  
  
"I was born of Blood, bred for War and raised to Kill. This was all I knew till you came crashing into my life. When you walk through a village, your people do not fear you. They follow willingly into battle. Other Nations depend on you for strength and comfort and guidance. You have a life in which people need you." She stood there, his words weighing heavily in her heart as her hands moves to grasp the front of his cloak. Taking a deep breath she looks up, whispering the words she had always reserved for her own heart. "I need you, Gilbert."  
  
The soldier looked down in obvious surprise. "You have no sense of self preservation, throwing yourself into any skirmish that may pass you by. A war or a drunken brawl, it is the same to you. Yet, when you leave me behind as you wish for me to do now, you make a point of saying Good-bye. Please...” Her voice catches as she refuses to look away from his gaze. "Gilbert, please. If you care enough about your Good-byes and need to protect someone, let me do the same. I need you...I have for a long time. Do not force me to stand aside while you take on the unknown. We have gone through far too much to let the other fail. This is how we are."  
  
Letting out a defeated breath, he sighs and wraps his arms around her form. "Stubborn Mountain Witch." He whispers into the soft brunette locks as she relaxed in his arms. "Stupid Alter Boy." She responds, leaning her forehead against his lips as he kissed her head softly. Their argument ends in a Hungarian victory, though the Teutonic Knight would claim that he would win their never ending War of Disagreements. Either way, they would look after each other. The man born of Blood and the Woman who chased the Wind, forever at the top of the world...till it would all come crashing down.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thought that came from an RP I did with a friend. *bows* Thank you for your time...


End file.
